The present invention relates in general to containers for marking instruments and more particularly to containers adapted to be assembled in a binder or between covers.
Usually a plurality of crayons, pencils, artists' paintbrushes and the like are deposited together in a container such as a simple box. It is sometimes desirable to arrange the container so that the marking devices can be kept separate and neatly in place in an organized manner, such as by size or color. It is also desirable to arrange the container so that it might serve another purpose other than holding the markers.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved container or holder for marking instruments.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the preceeding object with a holder that may be detachably secured to a binder.